Mastery tests
Genel:DynEd:dinamik eğitim- *Temel:study records:çalışma kayıtları - mastery tests:beceri sınavları - records manager:kayıt yöneticisi - tutor:danışman(öğrenci çalışmalarının yazılı raporlar ve öğrenci notları) - days: çalışılan gün - h/days: bir günde çalışılan saat - d/week: çalışılan gün/hafta - WSS: ağırlıklı çalışma notu - sl:şu andaki çalışma düzeyi - mt-c: alınan beceri sınavı sayısı, mt-a: beceri sınavı not ortalaması - les: çalışılan ders sayısı - ls: öğrenme adımı sayısı - ea: geliştirme çalışmalarında geçen zaman(saat) *Okullarun Göstergeleri:Grup Adı - Oturum Açma Kimliği - Sınıflar(Yani okulun sınıf sayıları) - WWS -Son Erişim *Okul göstergeleri:Class name - Teachers name - Öğrenciler(sınıflardaki öğrenci sayıları) - WWS - Son erişim *Sınıf göstergeleri:Student name - Time - Module -M -PTL - Days - MTAVG - SS(Sisteme Son Erişim Tarihi) - Rep(öğrencinin tekrar sayısı) - ABC(Alt Yazı) - Tra(Çeviri) -Mic(Ses Kayıt Göstergesi) -Head(Dinleme sayısı) -Glos -SR-C -SR-A -SR% *öğrenci göstergeleri: Beceri sınavları ilgili bölümle ilgili çalışmaları ölçen bir sınavdır.Busınava girebilmek için ders içeriğinin %80 tamamlanması yeterlidir.Beceri sınavında 85 ve üstü bir puan almak çalışılan bölümün başarıyla tamamlandığını gösterir. NOT: Aşağıda şablonun altında ayrıntılı etimolojik açıklama vardır. Lütfen bakınız. ---- ---- Etymology From Old French maistrie. Noun mastery #The position or authority of a master; dominion; command; supremacy; superiority. #:If divided by mountains, they will fight for the mastery of the passages of the tops. Sir W. Raleigh. #Superiority in war or competition; victory; triumph; preeminence. #:The voice of them that shout for mastery. Exodus. xxxii. 18. #:Every man that striveth for the mastery is temperate in all things. 1 Corinthians. ix. 25. #:O, but to have gulled him Had been a mastery. B. Jonson. #(obsolete) Contest for superiority. Holland. #(obsolete) A masterly operation; a feat. #:I will do a maistrie ere I go. Chaucer. #(obsolete) Specifically, the philosopher's stone. #The act or process of mastering; the state of having mastered. #:He could attain to a mastery in all languages. Tillotson. #:The learning and mastery of a tongue, being unpleasant in itself, should not be cumbered with other difficulties. Locke. Translations * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: määräysvalta (1) * German: * Greek: αυθεντία (afthentia) , υπεροχή (uperohḗ) * Spanish: Sports * Masters athletics (track and field), a competition age classification used by many sports * Masters Tournament, one of golf's four major championships * Masters Cup (disc golf), an annual event on the disc golf PDGA tour * Masters (snooker), a snooker tournament * Masters football, a football league in Britain contested by retired footballing legends * ATP World Tour Masters 1000, the second tier of men's tennis, comprising nine annual tournaments * Tennis Masters Cup, a tennis tournament * Masters Rugby League, a derivative of rugby league for semi-retired and non-competitive players and officials * Magnolia Beverage Masters, Philippine basketball * Tanduay Rhum Masters, defunct Philippine basketball team Ranks and titles * Master craftsman in the Medieval guilds. Many modern usages of "master" are directly or indirectly derived from this one. * Master (form of address), a title * Master's degree, a postgraduate or sometimes undergraduate degree in the specified discipline * Master (college), head of a college * Chess master, a rank of chess player * Master (judiciary), a judicial official in the courts of common law jurisdictions * Master (naval), a former rank of the United States Navy * Master (Peerage of Scotland), the male heir-apparent or heir-presumptive to a title in the Peerage of Scotland * Master-at-arms, a naval police officer, often addressed as "Master" in the Royal Navy * Master, a common English translation for various titles such as Sifu given to instrutors or mentors in Asian Martial arts. Religion * The Masters may refer to the Ascended masters, a group of beings believed in Theosophy and in the Theosophy derived Ascended Master Teachings to be the governing deities of Earth. Category:Old French derivations Kategori:Dyned terimleri